Don't Lose Hope: Sequel for I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In
by kineret
Summary: Toni joined Rebecca to keep baby Hope safe. But she also sent the Mystic Falls' gang as a backup team to the originals to make New-Orleans a better place. Will they save the city? And when will Toni come back to her wolfy?
1. For Everyone

**Hi!**

**So here is the sequel as promised :)**

**Hope you like it.**

**R&R**

****Don't Lose Hope: Sequel for I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In****

**Chapter 1: For Everyone **

The compound was full with people.

The gang from Mystic Falls was already in there, their stuff in the rooms.

Elijah was clearing his throat. No one paid attention to him.

"Guys shut up!" called Hayley.

Everybody stared at her in silence.

Elijah smirked at her. "Well, hello. Since you are all here, I guess I don't need to tell you about Toni." He started.

"Where is she?" called Davina. Elijah stared at Davina that was standing with Josh. "She has her own assignment, out of here, but she left us a note and a letter," said Elijah.

"What's in the letter?" asked Alaric. "We don't know yet, it's blank until everyone will be here, Toni left us a list," said Hayley.

"Magic," mumbled someone.

"Who is missing?" asked Stefan. "Nicklaus," said Elijah in a sigh. "Where is he?" asked Stefan. "In his studio, he didn't come out since last night," said Elijah. Stefan nodded. "May I?" he asked. Elijah showed him the way and left them alone.

"Hello mate, long time not see," said Klaus. He was in a middle of a huge painting. "She is gorgeous," said Stefan. "Yes, this is my Toni," said Klaus and turned around to look at Stefan.

He looked extremely tired, and surprised to see that Stefan looks pretty much the same. "What's wrong with you? And why are you here? Why all the supernatural people from Mystic Falls are in here?" asked Klaus.

"Damon is dead, and the other side collapsed with him and Bonnie in it. My best friend Lexi too. And why we are here? Well your girlfriend asked us to help you and your family to get the city back, so we are here," said Stefan. "Sorry for your lose mate." Said Klaus turning back to his painting.

Stefan grabbed Klaus by his shirt and threw him off the balcony.

Elijah stared at Stefan. "What? You wanted him down here, so here he is," said Stefan getting down the stairs. Klaus tried to jump on Stefan, but was pinned to the floor by Jeremy. Klaus blinked rapidly.

"Get off me Gilbert boy," said Klaus angrily. "Your girlfriend is doing her best for us, I will not let you interrupting us to do our part in the bargain," said Jeremy and pulled him to a standing position.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Klaus. "Toni is working on a spell to fix the other side and pulling back Bonnie and Damon," said Jeremy. Klaus frowned. "She sent you over here? You are our backup?" asked Klaus, half laughing.

Jeremy gave Elijah an apologetic look and snapped Klaus' neck. "Well, you all are more than welcome to stay in here until my brother will come back to life, and then we will read Toni's letter." Said Elijah.

Everyone came back to talking and getting to know each other.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Gilbert, a word if you may," said Elijah. Jeremy followed him to the study. "That was impressive," said Elijah. Jeremy shrugged. "I was one of the five, I still have my powers," said Jeremy. "And you are an artist, if I recall correctly," said Elijah. "Your point?" asked Jeremy. "I want you to let my brother enjoy your company," said Elijah, while pouring a drink.<p>

He suggested one to Jeremy that took it and down it at once. Elijah frowned at him. "Too many vampires; my instincts telling me to rip you a part, all of you." He answered to his questioning stare.

"Elijah, you are here," said Hayley. "I am here," he said softly, his eyes shining. She hugged him, and he warped an arm around her. She looked worse than Klaus and Stefan together.

"I am not sure I can babysit your brother," summarized Jeremy. "You are the perfect option. Artist that he can't kill, he already suffered the hunter's curse, he wouldn't try it again," said Elijah. "Fine, I will try," said Jeremy. "Thank you," said Elijah.

"Ho and I am taking your bourbon," said Jeremy. Elijah smiled at him.

* * *

><p>"Jeremy what the hell?" asked Elena, pointing at the bottle of bourbon. It was half an hour later.<p>

"I am trying not to kill my sister, my friends and any other vampire around here, so leave me alone." Said Jeremy.

Klaus woke up not long later. He jumped at Jeremy that threw him on the wall.

"I am one of the five, remember?" said Jeremy. "You are different than what I remembered," said Klaus, growling. "Losing your girlfriend and your close friend at once does it to you," said Jeremy, grimly. Elena tried to hug him but he pushed her away.

"I am not a baby so stop treating me like one," said Jeremy. "I lost my boyfriend too," said Elena. "I am too busy to feel sorry for you," said Jeremy. "Jeremy you are drunk," said Stefan. "So?" said Jeremy.

Elena grabbed his bottle and he shoved her on the wall, a stake in his hand. He stared in her eyes. "Don't push me," he whispered dangerously and walked away from her.

* * *

><p>When they were all together again ready to hear Toni's letter, Jeremy was standing next to Davina, as far away from Josh and the other vampires that he could. Davina kept him calm after promising that she is capable of stopping him if he will lose control.<p>

"It's still blank," said Hayley and handed the letter to Elijah. He looked at the letter once and then smiled.

He handed the letter to Klaus. At his light touch words formed on the paper.

**"My love,**

**'I knew you were trouble when you walked in…'**

**But now you will need all the help you can get to make the city a safe place for your little girl.**

**Don't worry, the compound is hexed. If anyone will try to expose that the baby is alive, his memory about her will be gone.**

**Now, I suspects that the new harvest girl is your mother, I can't be sure, but I didn't want to take the chance, so she wasn't in my list. **

**I don't trust Oliver either. **

**Mikael is there somewhere; he is dangerous and can't be trusted.**

**I will keep all my promises, to you my love, and to everybody else.**

**But I need all of you to promise me something.**

**Work together, no more deals and side deals.**

**Stay safe and never lose your hope.**

**Yours, **

**Antonia Acosta de Rice."**

Klaus finished reading the letter aloud.

"She wrote it as who she is," stated Stefan. Everyone looked at him. "Bonnie told us that Toni is like a princess of the witches' world. She gave us information, but it's like she also gave us orders to follow, like a princess." Explained Stefan.

"I didn't understand Mikael part," said Klaus.

"She tried to warn us without giving me away," said Davina, stepping forward. "What that supposed to mean?" asked Kol. "I was the one that gave him his life back," said Davina.

Klaus leap forward but Jeremy moved to protect Davina. "I maybe drank but I am still a hunter," said Jeremy. Klaus growled. "Brother, step back please. Davina doesn't know our history with Mikael, as she doesn't know that if you are dead, your bloodline dies with you," said Elijah.

Davina gaped and turned to Josh. "Josh I am so sorry, I didn't know!" she whimpered. "It's o.k. seriously," said Josh, hugging her.

"You don't know where he is, do you?" asked Elijah. "Of course that I know. He is locked in the same attic that I was locked in," said Davina.

* * *

><p>At the same time Rebecca, Toni and little Hope got on a plan to New-York.<p> 


	2. Coming Home

**Hi!**

**New chapter, Hope you like it.**

**R&R**

**Chapter 2: Coming Home**

Toni was driving in a new blue Audi Scoot, Rebecca was sitting next to her and Hope was sleeping peacefully in her booster at the back seat.

"What are we doing in Rockland County?" asked Rebecca. "You will see soon enough. Ever been in here?" asked Toni. "Sure," said Rebecca.

After a while they passed by the sign **welcome to Monsey.**

"Monsey? Another small town? Great," Grumbled Rebecca. "Not any small town, it's my home town," said Toni. "Ho. Sorry," said Rebecca. "Its fine, I never liked it much neither," said Toni. "So why are we here?" asked Rebecca. "Well, I have a house in here for a start. I never could sell my childhood house, and maybe I will find out more about myself in the house," said Toni.

Finely she parked in front of a two story house. Rebecca looked at the front yard that was surrounded with white fence, her dream house.

Toni was holding Hope in her arms while Rebecca carried their luggage.

Toni opened the door to her house and stopped.

"What is it?" asked Rebecca. "Amm I think that Hope need to be invited in," said Toni. "Of course you silly girl, she is a hybrid, hybrids need to be invited in, and original vampires too by the way," said Rebecca, rolling her eyes. "Right, so, come in Hope, Rebecca." Said Toni and they got in.

All the furniture was covered with white sheets. Rebecca looked around. "It's nice, but you should do the cloaking spell," said Rebecca. "You are right, I just need to- to –to…" Toni was hyper ventilating.

"Hey, its o.k., relax. We will be fine, you are the best witch I ever met, and I met a lot of them," said Rebecca softly. Toni nodded and closed her eyes.

"It's done," said Toni. "Great, let's clean up this place, make it more homey and everything," said Rebecca. "Sure, let's start with baby furniture, I am pretty sure my parents kept mine in the basement," said Toni. "On it!" called Rebecca and flashed in to the basement.

Toni put Hope in the baby stroller Rebecca pulled out from the basement while cleaning a room for her. Rebecca was in the front yard, cleaning some baby furniture. It was old but in perfect state.

The room was empty after Rebecca took all the boxes and other stuff out of there and in to the basement.

After cleaning the room and the baby furniture the girls ordered some paint (lavender) and baby decorations (stars, fairies, sparkles to put on the walls and ceiling and butterflies baby mobile to hang above Hope's crib). They already bought some toys and baby clothes in the airport; they will buy more after finishing arranging the house.

The deliver guys got to the house later that day. Toni changed a bit the cloaking spell making sure that if they invited something or someone, they will be able to find it.

Rebecca and Toni painted the room at the time that was left from the afternoon, before the sun started to set.

Hope started to whine about that time. It was her bottle time. Rebecca made the bottle with the baby formula and Toni held Hope in her arms, feeding her.

**"I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>Tell the World I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<br>Tell the World that I'm coming… home." (Diddy-Dirty Money- Coming Home, Skylar Grey, **** watch?v=k-ImCpNqbJw****).**

Toni was singing to the baby quietly.

Rebecca looked at her with soft eyes. She wasn't sure that Toni did the right thing when she left Klaus behind right after losing her baby. She thought that maybe she could heal better with her brother, instead of far away from him.

"Are you o.k. Rebecca?" asked Toni, awaking her from her daydream. "Sure," said Rebecca in a smile. "I was just thinking about our dinner."


	3. Ash For Ever And Ever

**Hi!**

**New chapter, Hope you like it.**

**R&R**

**Chapter 3: Ash For Ever And Ever **

"I think we should leave him there for a while," said Elijah. "As punishment?" asked Klaus. "More as precaution, until we decide how to deal with him, after all he is holding the stake that can kill us," said Elijah.

They were talking at the study after everyone walked to their ways, some of them anyway since a lot of them actually lived at the compound. "I can't believe your father is alive again, Kol is back, and your mother maybe alive too somewhere in the city, and Klaus came back too once. Can any of your family stays dead after we killed them?" asked Alaric.

"It's not like you, Stefan and Jeremy didn't do the same," said Elijah.

Hayley was cuddling on the couch against his body. Her eyes were red from crying. She spent the last days since the baby left in crying at the baby's room.

Klaus spent it in the studio, painting Toni, and the baby from the memory. Jeremy was with him most of the time, drawing Bonnie and some other stuff too. Klaus accepted him in there, but they didn't share a word.

"Good point I guess," said Alaric. "So we keep him there, what next?" asked Klaus. Elijah opened his mouth and then closed it, saying nothing.

"Dead silence, good plan brother," said Klaus. "Nick, calm down a bit," said Kol. "Calm down?! My daughter is out there because her house is not safe for her, and here we are, doing nothing to make this place safe for her to come back and you want me to calm down?!" called Klaus angrily. His eyes were glowing in gold, veins bolting beneath them.

Jeremy stood up. "Let's go for a walk," said Jeremy. "I don't want to go for a walk," growled Klaus. "So let's go for a drive," said Jeremy pushing him out.

* * *

><p>"You have a nerve, I will give you that," said Klaus from the passenger's seat in one of their SUVs. "You wanted to do something didn't you?" asked Jeremy pulling a crossbow from the back seat and putting it at Klaus's lap. Klaus frowned and stared at Jeremy.<p>

"We are going to kill your father," said Jeremy. "You need a white oak stake and the last one is in his hands," said Klaus. "You will have to take it from him, but my stakes will slow him down," said Jeremy.

"We will need a lot of luck," said Klaus. "Don't worry, we will kill him," said Jeremy in a smile.

* * *

><p>They got to the church. Klaus and Jeremy climbed the stairs to the attic. Jeremy held his crossbow ready, and Klaus opened the door.<p>

"I really wondered how much time it will take you to find out that I am back," said Mikael. He was standing with his back to the door. "Hello father," said Klaus. "How many times I need to tell you that I am not your father?" said Mikael and turned to face them.

"And of course, you are too coward to face me alone," said Mikael. Klaus growled.

"He had the perfect example don't you think? Or beating your kid almost to death doesn't count as cowardice? Or hunting all of your children for centuries just because they protected their brother? If he is a coward you definitely are," said Jeremy, his crossbow aimed at Mikael's face.

"You are pathetic Gilbert. After everything he did to you and your family you are protecting him?" said Mikael. For a moment Klaus believed that Jeremy will turn at him. "At war you will allied with your worst enemy and even turn him to your friend. I will never abandon my friends," said Jeremy and shot his first stake.

Mikael caught it. Smiling wickedly. "Regular wood? Crossbow? You really are pathetic Gilbert." Said Mikael.

Klaus jumped at Mikael that pulled out the white oak stake. Mikael missed him by an inch. Jeremy pulled out two stakes and started to stub and struggle with Mikael.

"No so pathetic now ha father?" said Klaus in a proud smile. Apparently Mikael missed the fact that Jeremy is one of the five. Jeremy stabbed him in the shoulder; Mikael gritted his teeth in pain. Another stake went to his guts and made him drop the white oak stake.

Mikael pulled out the stakes from his body and jumped to catch the white oak stake at the same time as Klaus. Klaus hit his head at the wall what made his sight blurry. Mikael was going to stake Klaus.

"No!" called Jeremy and jumped between the two of them. The stake got in the upper side of his chest. Jeremy pulled it out, and threw it to Klaus that caught it and jumped at Mikael, staking him in his heart.

Mikael body started to burn.

"This time stay dead," said Klaus.

Klaus took the white oak stake (after all it can't be destroyed) and stared at his father's body turning in to ash.

Jeremy squeezed his shoulder in encouragement. Klaus looked at him. Jeremy was holding one hand on his chest, stopping the bleeding.

"You are hurt, let me heal you," said Klaus, pulling out his fangs. "It's fine, let's get out of here," said Jeremy, giving Klaus the car's keys. Klaus nodded and they went to the car and drove back home.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god Jeremy! What happened?" called Elena running to her brother. "Nothing happened, stay back please," said Jeremy, pushing her away. "I wouldn't hurt my brother," she told him. "God Elena, just back off," said Jeremy angrily.<p>

He sat on the couch. Hayley came to him and took his shirt off, to take a look on his wound. "I can take care of it without vampire's blood, if you prefer," she told him. "Yes, thank you." Said Jeremy.

Hayley cleaned his wound with some alcohol. "Give him some bourbon, I need to stich it and I don't have anesthetic," said Hayley. Klaus gave him the bottle. Jeremy took a few long seeps of bourbon.

Hayley burned the needle and started to stich Jeremy up. He already was half drunk, he felt nothing.

"What were you doing that got him that bad?" asked Elijah. "Killing Mikael," said Klaus.

Elijah stared at him. "You killed our father?" asked Elijah. "For good this time, I hope," said Klaus. "And this wound is from…?" asked Elijah. "Stake," said Klaus. Elijah sighed.

"You couldn't wait for us? You needed to put that boy in danger?" asked Elijah. "It was his idea," said Klaus. Elijah rolled his eyes at him.

"Ho, you may want to lock this up," said Klaus, giving him the white oak stake. "Yes, I do." Said Elijah and walked to the safe.

"He will be fine," said Hayley. Jeremy fell asleep on the couch when she was in the middle of her work on him. Klaus dropped a blanket on sleeping Jeremy. "Thank you little wolf," he said in a sad smile and went to his studio.

* * *

><p>Klaus was working on a big painting of Toni when Jeremy came in. "she is beautiful," said Jeremy. "She is perfect, my perfect Toni," said Klaus.<p>

Jeremy pulled out his sketch book and started drawing in pencil.

Klaus looked at him for a moment and then went back to his painting.

There was no need to talk about Mikael and what happened in the attic. He liked that at Jeremy, he was good at being a friend.


	4. Greetings From Toni

**Hi!**

**New chapter, Hope you like it.**

**R&R**

Chapter 4: Greetings From Toni 

It was already a few months since they left New-Orleans behind.

Toni was edgy. She didn't know what's going on back home, and she didn't find anything about her family as she expected to find in her family home town.

"Hey, I am back with more formula," called Rebecca. "That's good," said Toni from her father's study. She was surrounded with spells' books. That was the only useful thing she fined in the house.

"That's a lot of grimoires," said Rebecca. "Yeah, full witch from Spanish royal family and all this crap." Said Toni, rolling her eyes. "Still working on that spell?" asked Rebecca. "Yeah, I promised I will," said Toni.

"It's another full moon tonight," mentioned Rebecca. "I know. I really hope that they released Nick from the stones' spell," said Toni. "Me too," agreed Rebecca.

* * *

><p>"Well?" asked Klaus. He was anxious. The full moon will rise soon and he was still connected to the stones that stop six wolves from turning tonight.<p>

"I can't! Half of this words I can't even understand. I am not Genevieve," said Davina. "Arrrgh!" he growled and jumped at her, only to be stop by Jeremy and Elijah. "Let's take a walk man, come on," said Jeremy, patting lightly on his shoulder. Klaus followed him outside.

"I need Toni," said Klaus, groaning. "I know. Let's get some fresh air," said Jeremy softly, leading him outside.

* * *

><p>"Do you know how to make the stones stop using Nick?" asked Rebecca. "Maybe, but I need your mother's spells, the ones Genevieve used," said Toni. "And they are back home," said Rebecca.<p>

Toni stared at Rebecca for a moment and then her eyes fell on a spell that was written in Spanish, right in front of her eyes.

"I have an idea, get me a map," said Toni.

* * *

><p>Klaus was screaming in pain. He could feel the moon and the energy and pain that six wolves weren't feeling. Jeremy supported him, leading him to his bed room.<p>

Elijah was there in an instant, so did Kol. Klaus was screaming, and sweating. "It started again," said Jeremy in sadness. He got use to Klaus, he wasn't the same Klaus he met at Mystic Falls; he was different.

"Elijah! Toni sent me a note!" called Davina rushing in to the room.

Klaus sat up gasping in pain. "What- what-" he mumbled. "She asked me to send her the spells Genevieve used with the stones, she want to work on it if I can't," said Davina. "Anything else?" asked Jeremy. "She sends her love and asking all of us to not lose hope," she answered.

"Come on, let's do it, just copy the spells before you burn them on their way to Toni," said Elijah, taking Davina back to the living room.

"I am staying," said Jeremy, answering Kol unspoken question. Kol nodded and went after Davina and Elijah.

Klaus was panting in his bed. "It's o.k. the moon will set soon," said Jeremy. Klaus laughed humorlessly. "It's just rose," he mumbled. "I can snap your neck, you will be out for a few hours," suggested Jeremy. "That will be nice of you mate," said Klaus, panting.

Jeremy nodded and snapped his neck.

* * *

><p>"You did what?" asked Kol, shocked. "He was suffering, as long as he is dead, he can't feel it," said Jeremy. "Jeremy is right," said Hayley, stroking Jeremy's head while passing by him.<p>

She didn't have her little girl, and Jeremy was one of the youngest people in the compound, it made her feel better if she take care of him.

Elijah offered her his arm and she came to stand next to him, letting his arm to warp around her in comfort.

They all saw the papers get on fire and disappear in to the air.

* * *

><p>Toni was standing on the street in front of the house. The full moon shining above her head and three very old pages falling in to her opened hands.<p>

She got inside and started to work on a canceling spell.


	5. Surprise

**Hi!**

**New chapter, Hope you like it.**

**R&R**

**Chapter 5: Surprise**

It was an early morning when Klaus opened his eyes. "Hey… how are you?" asked Caroline softly. Klaus sat up, passing his hand through his hair. "Here, drink some water," suggested Caroline, giving him a glass of water. Klaus drank the water and got out of the bed.

"Do you know where are the others?" asked Klaus. "Some went to explore the city, get information, others are still here," said Caroline. "Who is here?" asked Klaus. "Well, Elijah and Hayley are still here, Alaric is practicing with Jeremy, the rest are out," said Caroline.

"Why are you here?" asked Klaus. "You mean here in your room?" asked Caroline. "Yes," said Klaus, starting to pull out some clothes to wear after the shower. "I though it will be nice for you to wake up with someone in here after last night," said Caroline. He looked at the young vampire. "Thank you," said Klaus. "Sure, I am going to see Alaric and Jeremy, feel free to join us later," said Caroline and left his room.

* * *

><p>Hope was crying. Toni held her in her arms while reading some spells, trying to find the ones that will canceled Genevieve's spells.<p>

"What wrong with her?" asked Rebecca. "I don't know, she is dry and fed, but still crying," said Toni. Rebecca took Hope in her arms and started to hum and sway with Hope.

"She misses her parents," said Toni. "Probably," said Rebecca. "I miss Nick," said Toni. "You should have stay with him; I could have found another witch," said Rebecca. Toni sighed.

"It's been months by now, you should go back, help them to make the city safer faster, we are safe here with your spell, and I can find another witch if I need to," suggested Rebecca.

"You think?" asked Toni. "Toni, you were grieving alone, it's the worst choice you took," said Rebecca.

Toni sighed again.

"Pack your stuff and your spells books; go home, to Nick, to your family. We will come at the moment its safe," said Rebecca. "o.k." nodded Toni and went to her room to get a bag and pack her books, clothes and other stuff.

She is going home, to Nick.

* * *

><p>Klaus was watching as Alaric and Jeremy were dueling with stakes in their hands. "Hey Jeremy, want to duel with an actual vampire?" asked Klaus. "Ah… sure," said Jeremy. Klaus took Alaric's place and started to duel with Jeremy.<p>

Klaus was shirtless, so did Jeremy. They were sweating and breathing hard. Klaus leaped at Jeremy that threw him off, making him fall at Elijah that just came in with Hayley.

"Two originals at once, not bad Jeremy," said Caroline in a smile.

Elijah pushed his brother off him and stood up. Caroline, Jeremy and Alaric were laughing.

"Thanks brother," said Klaus, rolling his eyes at him and standing up.

"Did you fed this morning?" asked Elijah. "Not hungry," said Klaus, putting on his shirt.

"After last night-"

"I said that I am not hungry, now leave me alone brother, go hunt some treacherous wolves or something," said Klaus angrily and went to his studio.

Jeremy followed him.

* * *

><p>Klaus was painting furiously. Paint was everywhere. "Are you alright?" asked Jeremy. "Fine," said Klaus, still painting. "You need to feed." Stated Jeremy.<p>

"The thing I liked in you was that you are not hovering over me like the others, you are ruing it mate," said Klaus. Jeremy grabbed Klaus and turned him. "The best thing for Toni and Hope is you being strong enough to clean up this city. If you are not feeding you are not strong enough," said Jeremy. Klaus pushed him away and went back to his painting. "Just go away," said Klaus.

Jeremy left him alone.

* * *

><p>Toni was on a taxi she took from the airport. Soon enough she will be home.<p>

She had pictures of Hope on her laptop, she enjoyed looking at the little baby.

"Miss, we are here, welcome back home." Said the taxi's driver.

* * *

><p>Toni stood at the entrance to the studio.<p>

"I told you to go away," said Klaus. "Really? When?" asked Toni, half smiling.

Klaus dropped his brash and colors plat and sped to Toni, warping his arms around her.

"I missed you too wolfy," whispered Toni softly, stroking his head.

He covered her face with kisses, making her laugh.

"Great, now I covered with paint," said Toni, wrinkling her nose. "So what? Me too," said Klaus happily. She chuckled and kissed his lips.

* * *

><p>Klaus and Toni were at the bathtub. After washing all the paint away they just fill it with warm water and soap and just sank in it.<p>

"Why did you come back? Is everything o.k.?" asked Klaus, stroking her hair. "Yes, Rebecca and Hope are fine, I just really missed you. Rebecca said that I should have stayed here with you, that neither of us should have graved alone. So I came back, to you," said Toni kissing his lips softly.

"I am happy you are here, I felt really bad without you," said Klaus. "Me too," she whispered.

Klaus pulled her closer to him. They kissed passionately, her hands warped around him, stroking his body while his hands stroked hers.

They made love in the warm water, forgetting from the world just for a little while.


	6. Babies

**Hi!**

**New chapter, Hope you like it.**

**R&R**

**Chapter 6: Babies**

Toni put on a red summer dress.

"You look stunning love," said Klaus from his place under the covers.

"Thank you," said Toni, tilting her head at him.

"What?" asked Klaus. "What about you? Lazing there in bed?" asked Toni.

"Me? Lazing? I am not lazing, I am exhausted," said Klaus. Toni smirked at him.

Toni sat at the side of the bed and Klaus warped his arms around her. Toni kissed his forehead, stroking his hair.

"You don't look very good," said Toni, while cradling him in her arms. "The full moon kills me slowly, one month after another," said Klaus. "I know. I am working on the spell," said Toni. He kissed her lips softly and slumped back on the bed.

"Amm… I have some pictures of Hope; if you take a shower, get dress and drink some blood I will show them to you, I will be at the study," said Toni. Klaus already jumped out of the bed and in to the shower.

* * *

><p>"So… how are you my lovely brother-in-law?" asked Toni from the entrance to the study.<p>

"Toni?" asked Elijah, shocked. "That's my name," she smiled at him, put her laptop on the desk and jumped on him with a hug. "My beautiful sister-in-law; how are you? When did you come back?" he hugged her tight, whispering questions at her.

"I am better, and I came back last night," said Toni, pulling away to look at him. "What is it with you Mikaelsons that you all look so exhausted?" asked Toni.

"I am not, but I am definitely jealous; no hugs for me?" asked Kol, pouting. Toni laughed and pulled him in to her arms. "I missed you all so much, my family," said Toni, kissing his cheek.

"We missed you too, my young one," said Elijah in a smile.

* * *

><p>"Toni! Where are you? You promised to show me the pictures," called Klaus. "In the study, where I told I would be," said Toni as he entered to the room. "Oh, right. Show me," said Klaus eagerly.<p>

Hayley was already there too; ready to see her little girl.

"Did you fed?" asked Toni. "Yes, now show me," said Klaus. Elijah and Kol shared a look. "Sometimes I wonder who is older in this couple," said Elijah. "Definitely Toni," said Kol. As they all fitted on the couch.

Hayley at Elijah's lap, Toni at Klaus' and Kol next to them.

"Here we go," said Toni.

And pushed a key.

* * *

><p>They saw a sleeping Hope in cradle. Hope in Rebecca's arms, and in Toni's. Hope on a soft blanket on the floor, Hope holding a little stuffed wolf in her tiny hand.<p>

Klaus and Hayley laughed at that picture.

Hope in a bath, Hope being fed by Rebecca, Hope being fed by Toni.

Hope had clothes in every color on earth.

As the pictures passed Hope grew bigger. She had a reddish hair plume on her head and perfect blue eyes like her father's. Her face was gentle and more similar to her mother's.

"Ha, I just got an e-mail from Rebecca." said Toni and opened the e-mail.

"Well… she is a redhead, that's for sure," said Kol. Klaus smiled. His hand rested on Toni's belly like a promise for the future. She kissed him.

"She sent a video," said Toni and opened the file.

In the video Toni was sitting with very little Hope in her arms, feeding her with a bottle.

**"I'm coming home  
>I'm coming home<br>Tell the World I'm coming home  
>Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday<br>I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
>I'm coming home, I'm coming home<br>Tell the World that I'm coming… home." (Diddy-Dirty Money- Coming Home, Skylar Grey, **** watch?v=k-ImCpNqbJw****).**

Toni was singing to the baby quietly.

And then the video ended.

"I didn't know she filmed it," said Toni quietly. "When…?" whispered Hayley. "It was our first day in a new place," said Toni. "Thank you," said Hayley. Toni shook her head and stepped outside. Klaus was right behind her.

* * *

><p>Toni was breathing hard. Tears running down her cheeks. "I am so sorry! I just… just…" she cried. Klaus pulled her in to his arms. "It's o.k. I am here, I am right here for you," whispered Klaus softly.<p>

"I will do the spell; you will not suffer anymore because of Genevieve, I promise," said Toni. "I love you, with the spell or without it," said Klaus. "I love you too," said Toni.

He kissed her softly.

* * *

><p>At the next day Toni was wearing a yellow dress that was short and wavy and black high heel boots that got just beneath her knees. Her blond hair was loose.<p>

She went down the stairs and the buzz of talking stopped. New-Orleans' savers were looking at her.

"Hi, I am Antonia Acosta de Rice," said Toni.

"You are back," said Davina happily. "Yes, I am back, and now that I already filled in, it's time to get to work," said Toni in a smile. Kol, Elijah and Hayley were right behind her, Klaus by her side.

"One question," said Alaric. Toni nodded. "How did you even got in this mess?" asked Alaric. She smiled. "Well, I was playing my guitar and singing in a bar, and a redhead hybrid walked right in," said Toni. Everybody laughed.

The next hour passed by planning and talking.

* * *

><p>It was three weeks later. The full moon was a week away and Toni's spell was close to finish. Esther was keeping on a low profile, while the werewolves were still doing a mess under Oliver commend.<p>

Toni was surrounded with grimoires when Klaus came in to the bedroom. "I thought that the bed have other uses," said Klaus with a smirk. "Well, it's quieter in here, and it's not like I am planning to have sex with you in the next few hours," said Toni without looking up from her grimoires. "Ouch," Klaus pouted and she giggled.

Klaus picked up a grimoire and sat in its place. Toni ruffled his hair and went back to her reading.

"It's all in Spanish," stated Klaus. "Yes, you know Spanish?" asked Toni. "Kind of, my Spanish is a bit rusty," said Klaus. She smiled at him.

"Are you alright love? You seem a bit off," asked Klaus after a while. "Yeah, just feeling weird," said Toni. "Weird? How weird?" asked Klaus. She shrugged. "Maybe I am getting something, a bug or flu," said Toni. Klaus put his hand on her forehead. "You don't have fever," he said. "I know, I didn't feel like fever, but my stomach is revolving, I can barely keep my food down," said Toni. "Want me to make you some herbs tea?" suggested Klaus, stroking her head. "It will be nice, thanks wolfy," she smiled. Klaus kissed her nose and went down to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kol and Davina were talking over a cup of coffee in the kitchen when Klaus got in and started to make a cup of tea.<p>

"Tea?" asked Kol. "Toni doesn't feel very well, her stomach is revolving," said Klaus. "Here, use this; it's great for stomach ache," said Davina, pulling out some green herbs from her bag. Klaus sniffed it a bit; it gave him a nice feeling. "Thank you," he put it in the mug. She smiled at him.

"What was that darling?" asked Kol. Klaus was drinking some coke while waiting for the water to boil. "Lemon balm, it's also called MelissaOfficianalis, its calming and good for stomach ache and nausea, pregnant women use it a lot," answered Davina. Klaus sprayed the coke all over the counter.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Kol with a raised eyebrow. Davina smirked at Klaus shocked face. "Toni is pregnant," said Davina. "No, you don't know that, she is just got a bug or something," said Klaus. "That's why you couldn't keep the coke in your mouth and you needed to spray it all over the counter?" asked Kol. "Shut up," said Klaus cleaning the counter and making Toni's tea.

* * *

><p>Klaus came in to the room. "Are you alright wolfy? You seem a bit pale," said Toni, taking the mug of tea from him. She cooled it down a bit by blowing at it, and took a sip.<p>

"It's nice," said Toni. "Yeah… Davina gave me some herb…" he mumbled. Klaus still looked weird to her.

"Toni, are you pregnant?" asked Klaus suddenly. Toni blinked rapidly. She opened her mouth and then closed it, saying nothing. Klaus tilted his head at her.

"Are you?" he asked again. "Where did it come from?" asked Toni. "Davina said that this herb is being used by pregnant women, it made me thinking… are you pregnant? Is it possible?" asked Klaus. "I don't know, I guess it's possible we had sex," said Toni. "You guess?" asked Klaus. "Nick, I didn't think about it until you came in all weird throwing questions at me," said Toni in a frown.

"Sorry," mumbled Klaus.

Suddenly he realized that even if she is pregnant, she wouldn't be happy about it. They lost their first baby because of him, why would she want to have another baby of his? Why is he deserved to even have a baby with her after the last time?

Klaus turned to walk away. "Hey wolfy," called Toni. He turned to face her. "I will buy a domestic pregnancy test and then we will know for sure, o.k.?" asked Toni. He nodded and turned back to the door.

"Nick," she stopped him again. "Come over here," she told him, putting her mug aside. He came closer to her and she put aside some of the grimoires, making him space.

Toni pulled him in to her arms. "I never blamed you for the loss of our baby, and no one will be happier than me to be pregnant from you again. Breath honey, you're getting hysterical," she whispered softly. He hugged her tighter. She stroked his hair gently.

* * *

><p>"Come on, let's go to the drugstore, get that test now," suggested Toni. He nodded and they got in his car and drove to the drugstore.<p>

Klaus looked at the shelves. "Why there are so many?" he asked. "Competition," said Toni. "So how do you choose?" asked Klaus. "Hmm… good question," said Toni. Klaus frowned and she chuckled.

"Can I help you guys?" asked a woman. She had a worker tag on her shirt, her name was Suzan and she looked in her mid -thirties. "Yeah, how do we… ah, what…" Klaus voice trailed off and he shook his head.

"Relax sweetheart, mistakes happens. It's good that you are here to help and support, most girls come here alone to buy a test, it quite sad," said Suzan in encouraging smile. Toni squeezed Klaus' hand. "Thank you ma'am," said Klaus. Suzan chuckled.

"So how do we choose?" asked Toni. "Well, I can recommend you about mine. I have three children and I assured all of them with this test, it was never wrong," she said in a smile and gave them a purple little box. "O.k. thank you," said Toni. "No problem, anything else?" asked Suzan. They shook their heads. "O.k. then,"

They paid for the test and left the store with a call of 'good luck' from Suzan.

* * *

><p>Back at their bedroom Toni read the prescription of the test and got in the bathroom.<p>

Klaus was pacing in the bedroom. He was nervous. Toni said it will take five to seven minutes, how much was it by now? Two?

"Love? I lost counting, how much time has passed?" asked Klaus to the closed door. "Enough," said Toni, coming out with the little stick. He looked at it. "What is it say?" asked Klaus, tilting his head. Toni rolled her eyes at him. "Two lines- pregnant, one line- not pregnant, how many lines do you see?" asked Toni. "Two," he whispered. She nodded and smiled at him.

Klaus smiled widely. Toni chuckled as she went back to her spells books, to finish his spell. "You can't do any spells, it ended bad last time," said Klaus. "Don't worry, I will ask Davina to help me, we will do it together," said Toni. "But-"

"Nick, you can't suffer like this every full moon, and I am not going to let you suffer like this, I have one more thing for this spell and then me and Davina will break the stones' spells," said Toni. He was about to argue but Toni scowled at him.

"End of discussion," she stated and wrote a few more things to the spell.

Klaus folded his arms over his chest in protest and sat on the bed, scowling.

Toni sighed. She turned to him, and kissed his nose. "If I feel bad in the middle of the spell, we will stop o.k.?" she asked.

"Promise?" he asked.

"I promise," she replied and kissed his lips before going back to her grimoires.


End file.
